Rain rain go away
by Mayurei 13
Summary: He didn't liked rain. Not at all. Luckily there is someone to wait for the sun with him.  Song fic, PruCan. first Sweet fluff fic ever. Hope you'll like it. :


He didn't liked rain. Not at all.

Normally he would drown the sound of it by talking with someone or anoying the first person he would met. Or he would go drinking until everything was numb...But today he was alone and couldn't find the mental strength to go outside...

So, he decides to hide. Even if he knew that it was useless and acting childish to hide under a pile of blanket when the heavy rain started to fall.

But, he couldn't help it...and memories start to appear behind his eyelids.

It had always rained on the most terrible days of his long existence. The day his beloved ruler had died...the day she left him for another...the day he last saw his little brother before being kept, broken for decades in a icy hell...the day he _should have cease to be_...

The tingling sound of rain taping against the windows would always bring back those unpleasant memories to him. It was a little as if those water drops where haunting him with the remembrance of the times where he had cried. Of the time where he had been feeling weak and desperate, almost ready to fade away...feeling like an other person.

How he wish they could just leave him alone now. It was a long time ago.

Screwing his eyes shut, he tried to bury himself more under the blankets.

All he wanted was to put those black thoughts into oblivion.

He was trying so hard to keep the sounds and memories away that he didn't notice the presence of another being slowly walking to the bed. He didn't even register it when someone sat on the bed before lying next to him.

But he did notice the familiar warmth when a low and soft voice start to gently singing to him.

_"Rain rain go away,  
>Come again another day,<br>All the world is waiting for the sun._

_Rain rain go away,_  
><em>Come again another day,<em>  
><em>All the world is waiting for the sun.<em>

_To lie here under you,_  
><em>Is all that I could ever do,<em>  
><em>To lie here under you is all,<em>  
><em>To lie here under you is all that I could ever do,<em>  
><em>To lie here under you is all,<em>  
><em>Rain rain go away,<em>  
><em>Come again another day,<em>  
><em>All the world is waiting for the sun.<em>

_Rain rain go away,_  
><em>Come again another day,<em>  
><em>All the world is waiting for the sun,<em>  
><em>All the world is waiting for the sun,<em>  
><em>All the world is waiting for the sun.<em>

_"_

The song slowly bring him back to the world and finally going out of under the covers, he looked at his lover still humming softly beside him.

Gilbert's red eyes soften and a small smile tug at his lips.

Lying again he snuggles closer to his love and sighed of contentment. Matthew always knew with a glance when he was feeling like this. He would then always come to him and found a way to make the haunting fade away.

He pondered a little on it and, after a moment, he decided to ask something that had made him wondering for some time now.

"Birdie?"

"Hum, yes Gil?", answered Matthew stopping his humming.

"How do you know?"

A little smile appeared on Matthews lips as he turn on his side to face his lover, understanding what he was talking about.

"The same way you always know when I'm not feeling well, I guess. You always seem to find a genuine way to comfort me when it happens."

"I...do?", said Gilbert a little sceptical.

It was true that each time his Birdie was acting a little more forced when smiling or talking, he would always try to make him laugh and smile normally again. Even if that lead, sometimes, to him getting ridiculous in the end. It had always seemed natural to him (after all he was awesome) and he never took the time to pondered on "why" he was acting like this.

Matthew filled the room with a light laugh at Gilbert serious face, "Yes, you do."

A pale hand slowly brought back vivid crimson eyes into shiny purple ones.

"Every time without fail...That's why I love you so much."

The rain and dark memories where now totally forgotten when Gilbert answered back softly,

"Love you too, _Ich liebe dich_."

Their lips met gently for a kiss before the silverette broke it too look again in brilliant violet eyes.

"Thank you for being with me Birdie."

And again a wonderful smile graced the younger man's face at the words so precious and rare coming from the other. He was soon engulf in strong, loving arms that wouldn't let him go until some calms, sweets hours would have pass.

Because that's how rainy days should pass away while waiting for the sun to come again...

_Rain rain go away,  
>Come again another day,<br>All the world is waiting for the sun,  
>All the world is waiting for the sun,<br>All the world is waiting for the sun..._

_Thank you_

**A.N:**

**Cheesy/cliché ending! Please don't judge me! Lol! XD**

**Hello everyone! :D**

**I am Mayurei13 and this is my first fan fiction ever. I hope it was not too bad...^^'**

**I was listening to the song _"Rain" _by Breaking Benjamin and I just couldn't help it.**

**It was perfect for my favourite pairing and the story just fell into my head. :)**

**I'm sorry for any inaccuracy or ocness in the story. I did my best I think. Lol.**

**Still I'm more of a reviewer than a writer. But I truly enjoy writing this story. (Sweet, fluffy and comforting stories are my favourite.:))**

**I always had the feeling that Prussia would have dark moments. Like the nightmares or sudden uneasiness in some occasion. It would be normal after all that happen to him and he would now find way to fight it, because he go is awesome.**

**But sometimes he would need some help. And Matthew is the perfect person I think.**

**In this story I feel like they have been together for 10 years or so. (They are almost immortals so I love to give their relationship a longer background. ;))**

**I think that it's that mutual helping-each-other-up that makes PruCan my OTP. The two of them need each other. :) (Okay, I'm totally in love with them and insane.;))**

**Actually Hetalia is the only serie of all the anime/manga/books whereI fan-girl like this. XD**

**Hope you liked it.**

**And even if this is only some words, it would be awesome to have reviews.:)**

**Disclaimer: I own _nothing._..Sadly...**


End file.
